As wireless device usage becomes more common, value can be provided to consumers of various services by integrating the management of the various services with a consumer's wireless device. One particular consumer service that can benefit from integration with a consumer's wireless device is a television service, such as a cable television service, a satellite television service, or an Internet Protocol television (IPTV) service. Television service subscribers can request the delivery of specific media content that is deliverable via the television service, such as on-demand movies, pay-per-view events, and other media content. Television service subscribers often learn that a particular content item is available while watching television. For example, the subscriber may view a commercial for the particular content item or may notice the particular content item while using a programming guide. If the subscriber wishes to order the particular content item, the subscriber typically must do so from the television, for example, via the programming guide.